<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>（dickbabs/kontim）watching the movie by jijijijijiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405968">（dickbabs/kontim）watching the movie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu'>jijijijijiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>（dickbabs/kontim）watching the movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　这不在迪克的计划之内——最起码，不在他最早的计划之中。<br/>　　<br/>　　影厅里的灯光在一瞬间全灭，只剩大屏幕的光照映在观众脸上。迪克偷偷瞥了一眼……隔了好几个座位的芭芭拉，她正在和斯蒂芬讲话，提姆在斯蒂芬旁边的座位上，手上的手机屏幕散发着幽幽的冷光。提姆旁边是杰森，注意到迪克的目光，转过头来给了迪克一个龇牙咧嘴的笑容。还没等迪克有所回应，夹在杰森和迪克中间的达米安已经给了杰森一个恶狠狠的瞪视。蓝牙耳机里则是一片寂静。<br/>　　迪克的头已经开始疼了。<br/>　　<br/>　　电影之夜对他们来说并不是什么新鲜事，不过这还是他们第一次一起出动来电影院看一场电影，甚至连远在香港的卡西都选择了同一时间同一个影厅和他们相邻的座位——除了不同影院不同城市不同国家，一切都很完美。<br/>　　然而这实在不是迪克的计划，不是迪克的原计划。<br/>　　<br/>　　等大屏幕上已经出现了电影公司的标志，迪克才如梦初醒般地看向达米安，语气里甚至还带着一丝茫然：“达米安，你是不是……没到看这部电影的年龄？”<br/>　　说起来，他们到底是怎么带着达米安顺利混进影厅的？<br/>　　达米安冷哼了一声，正想回迪克，低头玩手机的提姆已经先开了口：“可以说他已经成年了，只是长得矮——要我帮忙伪造个假身份吗？我保证用不了三分钟时间。”<br/>　　达米安差点就从座位上跳起来打提姆，差点意味着，就在他跳起来的前0.01秒，芭芭拉的声音响起：“男孩们——电影开始了。”为此达米安不得不把自己压回了座位上，当然还是忍不住“Tt——”了一声。<br/>　　芭芭拉给了提姆一个半是警告半是无奈的眼神，提姆乖乖地把手机塞进裤兜里，装作全神贯注于大屏幕的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　感谢芭芭拉。感谢万能的芭芭拉。<br/>　　<br/>　　电影开始了。迪克早就看过这个电影的“pg13”版本，尽管多了半小时，迪克也没想到一开始就多了那么多新画面，以至于迪克一半的注意力飘啊飘，不断地飘向自己的左边。还有一半一直停留在电影上。<br/>　　达米安从超人出场起就不停地发出不满的“Tt”声，杰森忍了一分钟不到就开始对达米安发出警告：“蝙蝠崽子，你能别跟被咬到尾巴一样的小狗一样不停地发出叫唤吗？”<br/>　　“闭嘴，托德。”达米安回了一句，倒是没因为杰森说他像小狗生气。<br/>　　<br/>　　迪克走神地更厉害了。芭芭拉在和斯蒂芬说话——女孩们怎么总有那么多说不完的话？影厅里灯光昏暗得看不清芭芭拉的表情，不过即便隔着好几个作为，迪克也能感觉到芭芭拉现在非常的放松，非常非常的放松，放松的程度约等于芭芭拉连续熬了好几个晚上编写代码终于写出自己满意的程序后把自己闷在柔软的被铺里睡上个三天三夜后的状态。<br/>　　他听见身边达米安不满地吐槽：“为什么这个超人每次起飞都要有这么大的爆破声？氪星人就不能给自己装个消音器吗？”和杰森难得的没有点头同意达米安的话，他眼角的余光则扫到了提姆手上微弱的手机光，还有……还有斯蒂芬朝着自己投来带着嘲讽的笑意的眼神，然而等他后知后觉的反应过来，再去看的时候，斯蒂芬已经又在和芭芭拉讲话了，好像刚刚那个眼神不过是他的错觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　剧情已经进展到了浴室……等等，浴室？迪克突然反应过来，刚想把达米安的眼睛捂上，达米安和提姆已经不约而同的发出了感叹声。<br/>　　“Tt——”<br/>　　“哇哦——”<br/>　　<br/>　　达米安脸上的表情实在太易懂，满满地写着“卧槽这个氪星人进浴缸居然不脱鞋果然氪星人都不是好东西他回去就告诉潘尼沃斯潘尼沃斯会好好教育这个愚蠢氪星人的”，但是提姆？为什么提姆也反应这么大？<br/>　　很明显这个时候大家的注意力已经不在电影上了。杰森一脸大惊小怪地说道：“看鸟宝和蝙蝠崽子的反应啊，真是完美的对照。”<br/>　　“什么对照？”斯蒂芬，这个时候也只有斯蒂芬会这么高高兴兴地接杰森的话。<br/>　　“有过性生活的人和没有过性生活的人的反应——看来我们的鸟宝宝私生活还挺丰富？”<br/>　　“杰森！”迪克痛苦地打断了杰森的口无遮拦。他就不能注意一下——注意一下在场还有未成年人吗？<br/>　　达米安有些不安地调整了一下坐姿，竭力装作一副经历过大风大浪的经验人士的样子。迪克的头更痛了。他决定电影结束后就和杰森好好谈谈如何在未成年的弟弟面前措辞的问题，并且，他很认真地开始考虑，是不是该和康纳聊一聊未成年人恋爱禁令一千零一条。<br/>　　<br/>　　不——为什么会变成这样？迪克很确定，非常非常确定，这不在他的计划之内，完全不在。<br/>　　然而事情就是这样了，而且正朝着迪克无法控制的方向狂奔。<br/>　　<br/>　　提姆很镇定，或许就是太镇定了，仿佛他全心全意都在眼前的电影上，以至于压根没听到杰森和斯蒂芬的一唱一和。<br/>　　不过谁都知道，这个镇定只是表面上的，谁都知道提姆现在估计已经在翻江倒海，恨不得把影厅座位的扶手拆下来塞杰森嘴里。<br/>　　<br/>　　唯一在认真看电影的大概只有芭芭拉。芭芭拉单手托着下巴，望着屏幕的方向若有所思。迪克在想芭芭拉是不是已经买到了蓝光版本，如果已经买到了的话是不是已经一帧一帧地研究过去。<br/>　　他想也许没有。芭芭拉看得很专注，旁边小鸟们的叽叽喳喳似乎一点儿也没有入她的耳。迪克注意到芭芭拉的一只手正不自觉地轻敲着扶手。迪克不自觉地根据芭芭拉敲击的规律试图解密，等试了好几种方式都不对时，迪克才意识到自己这样有多蠢。<br/>　　<br/>　　若有所觉的，芭芭拉的视线突然移向了这边，正好对上了迪克的目光。二人的视线交汇，芭芭拉下意识地回了迪克一个笑容，随即便将注意力移回了电影上面。电影里蝙蝠车正横冲直撞交火正烈，迪克感觉自己的心脏简直也被蝙蝠车撞了好几下。<br/>　　达米安又开始像个多动症儿童一般坐在座椅上不停地发出“Tt”声，杰森忍无可忍地抓了一大把爆米花塞进了了达米安的嘴里。达米安张牙舞爪地回击，杰森一躲，爆米花就全都洒在了提姆的身上。<br/>　　<br/>　　现在迪克不由得相信提姆包下这个影厅的建议是基于他早就料到了这个。当然了他肯定已经猜到了这个，哪怕是在蝙蝠家提姆也是考虑周全的一个。但即便是考虑到了提姆也不会制止这件事情的发生。蝙蝠家的小鸟们才不会放弃相互折腾的机会。而提姆就是这样一只标准的蝙蝠家的小鸟。<br/>　　唯一值得安慰的就是斯蒂芬没有掺和进来，她在正在和卡西聊电影的内容。为什么现在的年轻人就不能集中注意力好好看一场电影？迪克几乎要围现在的年轻一代的浮夸叹息了。他又偷瞥了一眼芭芭拉，芭芭拉依旧在全神贯注地看电影。<br/>　　迪克有些失落的把自己的注意力移回了乱成一团的三只小鸟上，回忆着记忆里蝙蝠侠最严厉的语气开口制止道：“杰森，提姆，达米安，安静看电影。“<br/>　　<br/>　　这回大家的注意力都在迪克身上了，甚至连芭芭拉也是。注意到芭芭拉的目光，迪克的脑袋又短路了一分钟。而就是这一分钟，已经错过了最佳的从炮火中心逃离的机会。<br/>　　“迪基鸟……”杰森的语气里罕见的少了点欠揍多了点担心，然而下一秒杰森说的话几乎让迪克想用杰森的红头罩狠狠地砸在杰森脑袋上。“早提醒过你不要有那么丰富的夜生活，你现在的嗓音比老头子还沙哑。”<br/>　　达米安瞪了杰森一眼，然而迪克的嗓音问题暂时在他心里占了上风，因此他只是闷着声音对迪克说道：“格雷森，你要是不舒服，可以先回去。要是你怕走哥谭的夜路，我可以勉勉强强陪你回去。”<br/>　　“迪克。”提姆的话居然是最简洁的，“我有润喉糖。”<br/>　　“迪克看上去还不错。”斯蒂芬明显在和卡西说话，“放心，要是迪克真的有什么问题，我们有三个男子汉呢，一个人扛头两个人扛脚地也能把他扛回去。”<br/>　　“……”芭芭拉……芭芭拉在偷笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　迪克叹了口气，嘴角却抑制不住地扬起，他发出了今天不知道是第几次的叹息，最后挣扎道：“我们就不能安安静静看个电影吗？就看个电影。”<br/>　　四双眼睛齐刷刷地看着他，整个影厅里充斥着爆破的轰隆声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘎嘣。”<br/>　　蓝牙耳机里，传来卡西咬爆米花的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　其实一旦有了心理准备，接下来的一个半小时也不算特别难熬。当风铃声响起的时候，尽管达米安大半个身子还挂在杰森身上嘴里还咬着提姆的胳膊，提姆利用自己的体型优势跨过杰森把达米安紧紧地圈着。杰森一只手拎着达米安一只手扯着提姆，想阻止一和对方呛起来就宛如斗鸡的家伙把自己的身体当成作战区域，尽管还保持这扭曲成一团的诡异姿势，三个人还是把注意力齐齐放在了葬礼上。<br/>　　芭芭拉的注意力大半都在电影上，只留出了一小部分注意力够他拿起可乐，对着吸管喝了一口。经过近三小时，不用想也知道可乐里的冰块已经完全融化了。<br/>　　早知道就带上康纳了。让康纳和提姆坐一起，还能分散些提姆的注意力。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　电影结束的时候，花了迪克一番力气，才把如同两只互相咬着尾巴的猫一般的达米安和提姆分开来，还要防着杰森对他任何一个弟弟施加报复。达米安和提姆一边吵架一边往外走，杰森时不时删风点火，斯蒂芬推着芭芭拉的轮椅，亲密地跟芭芭拉，还有卡西聊天。<br/>　　在电影院门口，蝙蝠们的目光都被一个本不应该出现在此处的身影以吸引。迪克敢打赌，就在那一瞬间，杰森全身的混蛋细胞都被激活了起来，达米安的脸厌恶地皱成一团，斯蒂芬的嘴角扬起一个坏笑。<br/>　　“今晚上最精彩的部分终于来了。”杰森不怀好意地说道。<br/>　　“杰森，别表现得像是个因为自己性生活不协调就想折磨弟弟的男朋友出气的混蛋，稍稍装作你是个担心自家的好弟弟被隔壁大都会的农场坏男孩拐走的好哥哥，成不？”斯蒂芬的话说的一气呵成，丝毫没有考虑到一旁的提姆已经在苦笑着扶额。<br/>　　“克隆人。”达米安以最蝙蝠的方式恐吓道，“哥谭不欢迎外星人。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“额……我知道哥谭的超能力禁用令。”康纳有些拘束地把手插在裤兜里，略带僵硬地解释道，“所以……咳咳，我是坐巴士来的。还有地铁和公交。”<br/>　　有那么一瞬间，迪克真的有些同情超级小子了。<br/>　　<br/>　　杰森一副哥俩好的样子，搭着康纳的肩膀半推半就地带着康纳往前走，斯蒂芬笑容甜蜜地一只手挽着康纳一只手挽着满脸不高兴的大米，高高兴兴地跟着杰森的步伐。康纳手足无措地被杰森和斯蒂芬驾着走，丝毫不敢反抗。<br/>　　提姆叹气，把背包一背，认命地跟了上去。<br/>　　<br/>　　哥谭的夜风有点凉。从一开始脑子就混混沌沌的迪克终于感觉清明了些。来来往往的行人从他们身边走过。迪克深吸了一口气，试图找回自己的声音。<br/>　　“嘿——迪克。”他听见芭芭拉的声音响起，带着他熟悉的笑意，“听说最近新开了个美食城，你要陪我去吃吃看吗？”<br/>　　他终于找回了自己的声音。<br/>　　“当然，当然可以。”<br/>         END　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>